


Darkness's Hero

by Yukikyokira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: A mysterious man named Mamoru takes Itachi’s place in a life changing mission. Only time will tell how this will affect Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A shaking hand held the brush and he completed the finishing touches. He took a step back, admiring his work. "Are you sure about this?" a voice asked.

"It is the only way," the man said. He set the brush down and walked into the middle of his creation. He turned around slowly, making sure everything was correct. Taking a deep breath, he bit his finger, letting blood drip onto the floor. The pain instantly lit up, its light allowing the man to catch a glimpse of the room for one last time.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A man with red hair and eyes made his way through the long passageway. He once more let his chakra spark, informing them he was there. Several people had already been sent after this intruder, but they had failed in stopping him. He left a trail of blood that would be easy for him to follow on his way out. It didn't take long before he arrived at his destination. Raising his sword, he cut down the door. He then presided to kill the snake sent at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy with silver hair asked. He pushed up his glasses for what had to be the hundredth time in his life.

"Who I am doesn't matter," the intruder said. "He raised his blade and pointed it towards the other man in the room. Yellow eyes glared at the red-head. It was clear that he was this intruder's target. It didn't really faze him as several people had been sent to kill him. But what was concerning was the fact that this intruder only put off a small amount of chakra. Despite them being in the same room, all he could sense was the chakra level of an average genin. This meant that the intruder was capable of almost completely hiding his presence.

"Your mistake was letting us know you were here," the black hair man said. He waved a few signs, summoning several snakes. This didn't stop the intruder. Faster than anyone can see, the intruder killed the snakes. Both men came to a quick realization that this intruder wasn't normal. The boy made it to the other door before he was cut down. The man however hadn't been able to take even a step.

"And yours was underestimating me," the red-head said. He bent down and wiped the blood off on the boy's clothes. He then stood up, sensing even more people on their way towards him, and sighed. "How annoying."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

After burning everything down, the red-head moved on to his next target. Finding him was a bit difficult as no one ever reported his movements. Luckily, he had heard of the day when Itachi Uchiha had first awoken his sharingan. The report claimed that Itach had killed all of the attackers, but it was too suspicious for the red-head to agree with that claim. He watched from the side as the scene played out just how he had expected. He watched as his target spoke to Itachi for a few minutes. During that time, the red-head sent out a tracker bug so he could find the target later.

His target found the bug and destroyed it, but it was too late. The red-head was already coming for him. The target was found talking to a white and black plant-like being. He cursed when he saw the red-head. "I don't know who you are but…" The red-head didn't let him finish. Zetsu, the name of the plant-like being, as the red-head recalled, tried to flee into the earth. The red-head quickly transformed into a bug so it would be faster to go after Zetsu.

Zetsu popped out of the ground and ran towards what looked like a skeleton with skin and hair. "Madara, Obito has been…"

"Three down," the red-head said, holding Zetsu's head. He tossed it behind him before walking up to Madara.

"You are…" Madara coughed. "No, I suppose that doesn't matter. You are here to kill me." Madara closed his eyes. "Do it."

"Hn," the red-head grunted as he slid a kunai across Madara's throat. He then proceeded to use a fire jutsu to burn the body along with Zetsu's.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Getting inside of Konoha was too easy. This caused the red-head to frown. Maybe he'd speak to the Third about increasing security. He made his way through the streets and to a familiar apartment. He checked to make sure everyone in the building was asleep before he ascended the stairs. Knowing how foolish the person inside was, the red-head turned the doorknob and stepped into the unlocked apartment. Yes, he really needed to speak to the Third about security. It wasn't long before he was standing over a blond boy who was about three-years-old. No one else was in the room, meaning the little boy was all alone. He frowned as it became clear that even the Anbu that was meant to watch over him was slacking off. Shaking his head, the red-head sat down. He spent the night watching over the blond. He only left when he felt the blond beginning to rise.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had not been expecting someone so early, especially someone who had managed to get past all of his guards. He looked the red-head up and down, feeling like he'd seen him before, but unable to place it. The man pulled out a headband, the symbol of the leaf catching his eyes. 'A Leaf Shinobi?'

"I'm sure this won't make you trust me right away," the red-head said. "I did bring you a gift, one that will shock you." He pulled out a scroll. "I apologize in advance for the possible mess." He unsealed the scroll. Something round rolled out of it, leaving behind a trail of red liquid. "I had to go back for it."

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi managed to say. The red-head nodded. "Are you asking for a reword?"

"No," the red-head said. "I killed him because he was my target."

"Am I your target?" Sarutobi asked.

The red-head smiled. "No one in Konoha is my target. At least, not for another four years."

"What will you do in four years?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'll complete an Anbu-level mission in place of someone else."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Mamoru."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sarutobi allowed Mamoru to stay, but he had Anbu watching him 24-7. He didn't mind as it gave him the chance to relax. He knew the Anbu wouldn't do anything and that he was safe in Konoha as long as he didn't do anything. It took about a year before Mamoru ran into Itachi. He easily struck up a conversation with the nearly ten-year-old. Sasuke, who was now four, constantly got in between them, but Mamoru didn't mind. He enjoyed watching Sasuke and Itachi's interaction. Shisui was also almost always around. Shisui and Itachi caught on to the presence of the Anbu watching Mamoru, but neither said anything.

After two years, the Anbu guards were no more. Mamoru was free to roam Konoha without them. While Itachi and Shisui were away on missions, Mamoru looked after Sasuke. He was a bit surprised at how much Sasuke talked, but it made him happy. Sasuke was talking about how he'd caught another cat when someone ran into Mamoru. He managed to keep himself still before he left out a breath. He put on a smile before confronting the blond. Sasuke looked over Mamoru's shoulder at the blue eyes filled with tears. Seeing Sasuke, Naruto whipped at his tears and tried to put on a brave face.

"Are you alright, little one?" Mamoru asked. A strange look appeared on Naruto's face. But Mamoru didn't need Naruto to answer. Two men stopped a few feet away from them, anger clear on their faces. Mamoru stood up and pshed Naruto towards Sasuke. Sasuke held onto Naruto and the two watched as the men approached them. "Can I help you?"

"Hand him over!" one of the men yelled.

"Hm…" Mamoru pretended to think. He was able to see Naruto flinch from the corner of his eyes as well as the tightening of Sasuke's hold on the boy. He couldn't help but smile. "I don't feel like it. Besides, why exactly are you brandishing weapons at such a young child?" He motioned to the kunais in their hands. "Do you think two shinobi ganging up on a child who isn't even a genin yet is a bit cruel?"

"That demon threw water at us!" the other man yelled.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Sure, there was proof of such a thing happening as their clothes were a little wet, but it would try. "It's just water. Besides, maybe he thought you were hot since you two are so red."

"You bastard!" the first man yelled. "You think you're funny?"

"A little," Mamoru said. Sasuke let out a chuckle, causing Mamoru's smile to widen. He saw one of the men glare at Sasuke, but Sasuke glared back. The man flinched. It was clear he had been hit with the famous Uchiha Glare. "I think it would be best if you walked away." Mamoru walked up to the nearest man and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning close to his ear. "You wouldn't want to paint the streets red, would you?" The man heard the threat and snarled. He backed away.

"Whatever," he said. "That demon isn't even worth my time. Let's go." His friend looked at him in confusion. "Come on!" He grabbed the other man's arm and dragged him away.

Mamoru slipped his kunai back into this weapons pouch before turning back towards the two children. He heard Naruto's stomach rumble. The blond blushed. "You know, all this talk has made me hungry. Would you like to join us for lunch, little one?"

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"How about we get something special to celebrate our new friendship," Mamoru said. He lifted Naruto up who giggled. He then held out his hand for Sasuke to take. The raven easily accepted it. Mamoru led them to the best restaurant, where he threatened the staff if they even thought of giving Naruto bad food. It helped that they saw the Uchiwa on the back of Sasuke's shirt.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto and Sasuke became friends. Sasuke confronted Mamoru, Itachi, and Shisui about Naruto's abuse. After they explained what they could, Sasuke swore to protect Naruto. He started hanging out with the blond, even dragging him from his house to play. Two days after this started, Sarutobi tasked Mamoru with being Naruto's bodyguard. Mamoru didn't mind. He brought Naruto to his own apartment, giving him a comfy bed and clothes that didn't look like they'd fall apart. There were seals set up so that if any unwanted visitors decided to come, they'd learn a very painful lesson. Only Sarutobi, Itachi, and Shisui knew how to deactivate those traps.

Time went by quickly and soon, Mamoru only had half a year until his promised time. He went to see Sarutobi knowing the man was starting to get concerned. "I'm sure you know why I asked for you to come?" Sarutobi asked. Mamoru nodded. "Then we can get right to it."

"Sure," Mamoru said. "But first, please send them away." Sarutobi sighed. He made a hand jester and the Anbu that were "hiding" left. Mamoru then used a silencing jutsu on the room. "Just in case." He waited a few seconds to make sure no one tried to break into the room. He then looked right into Sarutobi's eyes. "I know about the coup."

Sarutobi was floored. He hadn't been expecting that. "H-how?"

"Let's just say that I have my ways," Mamoru said. He pulled out a scroll. A chair appeared and Mamoru sat down. "I'm sure you know that things aren't leading towards a peaceful resolution."

Sarutobi sighed. "There isn't much I can do. They're not happy."

"Can you blame them?" Mamoru asked. "They've been pushed to the literal edge of Konoha. The hatred they hold for this village is strong, especially after the Kyuubi attack. It is a bit surprising they haven't revolted before."

"And what do you think I should do?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nothing," Mamoru said. "Fugaku will ignore the peace talks and Danzo will not accept Shisui's offer."

"You even know about that." Sarutobi frowned. "What's this about Danzo?"

"His hatred of the Uchiha Clan is just as strong as theirs for Konoha, may be even stronger. He wants more power. And Shisui's offer will put a dent in his plans." Mamoru took a sip of tea. Sarutobi briefly wondered where the cup came from. "And something much worse will happen."

"If there is nothing I can do, then why are you bringing it up?"

"Because I want you to promise me something." Mamoru took another sip of tea, before he got up and put the cup down on Sarutobi's desk. "The mission you give to Itachi, give it to me instead." Mamoru made a few hand signs before he disappeared.

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" an Anbu asked upon entering the room.

"I hope it will be," Sarutobi said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Mamoru found Itachi reading a book while keeping an eye on Sasuke and Naruto. Seeing the look on Mamoru's face, Itachi closed the book. "Sasuke, Naruto." The two looked towards Itachi. "I'll be right back. Call for me if you need me." They nodded. Itachi followed Mamoru into the Forest of Death. Both knew that not many came here, especially without permission. Their talk would have to be fast to not alert anyone. "What's wrong, Mamoru?"

"Do you hate it?" Mamoru asked. "Being born into the Uchiha Clan?" Itachi opened his mouth. "No, that's a stupid question. I already know the answer." He turned around to face Itachi. "They are growing up well. They will become powerful Shinobi."

"Mamoru," Itachi began.

"I've regretted many things in my life. I've lost a lot of people I cared about." He looked up at the sky before his gaze returned to Itachi. It wasn't the first time Itachi thought this, but it seemed like Mamoru could see through Itachi and into his soul. "Promise me I won't lose you."

"Mamoru." Itachi took a step towards him.

"Stop!" Itachi froze. "Promise me!"

Itachi looked down. "I can't. Shinobi die. You never know when or how I'll die. I may die on a mission. Or I may just die in my sleep. That is the way a Shinobi's life is."

"You're right. We are tools used to better our village. At least, that is what I used to think. We are humans who deserve happiness just like everyone else. If you can't promise me that you won't die, then swear to me that when the time comes, you will obey my last wish. In turn, I'll promise to obey yours."

"I can try."

"That's all I'm asking for." He put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "I think we should be getting back. Sasuke and Naruto are waiting for us." He began to walk away. Itachi's Sharingan suddenly activated, allowing him to see the darkness around Mamoru. He wondered what it was that was eating at the man. He closed his eyes, the black overtaking the red. Itachi followed after Mamoru, his mind on the mysterious man before him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

News of Shisui's death spread quickly. Mamoru found himself in Sarutobi's office once again. "You knew," the Hokage accused.

"I did," Mamoru admitted.

"Why didn't you try to stop it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because his life isn't the one I'm trying to save," Mamoru answered. Sarutobi gave him a look of confusion. "The mission the Elders and Danzo plan on giving Itachi, is it mine as we agreed?"

"You do realize what they are asking for?" Mamoru nodded. "And you accept that?" Again, Mamoru nodded. "What about Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Itachi is loyal to Konoha. He will understand why it had to be done. As for Sasuke, it doesn't matter if he doesn't forgive me. I'm not asking for forgiveness."

"The Uchiha Clan is powerful. Are you sure you can do it?" Mamoru nodded. Sarutobi sighed. "Alright. I'll set up a meeting with the Elders and Danzo."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Danzo stared down at the man before him. He didn't trust Mamoru. The man had appeared out of nowhere. There was nothing on the red-head. The other reason he was upset was because he hadn't heard from Madara or Orochimaru in a long time. His letters were always sent back without being read. This made him worry about his plans.

Mamoru listened to the Elders while he kept an eye on Danzo. The man looked like he was standing on thin ice. It made Mamoru happy to know how on edge Danzo was. Once the mission's explanation was finished, Mamoru stood up.

"Itachi and Sasuke," Mamoru said. "Those two must live." The Elders looked ready to argue, but Sarutobi interjected.

"That's fine," Sarutobi said. "Itachi will teach Sasuke that Konoha must be kept safe from even those residing within."

"He is a smart boy," Koharu Utatane said. "It would be a waste if he died." Homura Mitokado nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Mamoru said. "I'll go pack my things." Everyone stared at the spot Mamoru once stood. They had mixed feelings about the entire situation, Sarutobi the most. He really wished it hadn't come to this.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Mamoru easily dispatched the weaker members of the Uchiha Clan. A few stronger ones put up a fight, but they too fell to his blade. When he arrived at the main house, Fugaku and Mikoto were waiting for him. "Did those bastards send you?"

"No," Mamoru lied. "I've decided that keeping you alive was boring. The Uchiha Clan is weak and I'm going to prove it."

"What about Itachi and Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. "Don't you care about them?"

"They mean nothing to me," Mamoru said. "Their heads will look lovely on my mantle."

"You bastard!" Fugaku yelled. His sharingan spun wildly as the Mangekyo appeared. It surprised Mamoru, but not enough to stop him. It was clear that Fugaku hadn't trained his Mangekyo. Seeing Fugaku losing, Mikoto stepped in between them, taking a direct hit from Mamoru's sword. Fugaku used that chance to plunge a kunai into Mamoru's chest. But it missed his heart. Mamoru chuckled as he ripped the kunai out. Fugaku's eyes widened as he watched it heal. He couldn't see what did it. There was no trace of chakra. Even when Naruto healed quickly, Fugaku was able to see the Kyuubi chakra that did it.

Mamoru pointed at his head and then at his heart. "You have to hit at least one of these or else I won't die. You and your wife however, are much easier targets." Fugaku glanced over at Mikoto who was quickly bleeding out. He tried to call up the power of the Mangekyo but Mamoru was too fast. With another swing of his blade, Fugaku was down.

Mamoru looked up in time to see Itachi and Sasuke open the room's door. Both of their eyes widened. Sasuke ran to his parents, calling out to them. Itachi stood still, his eyes looking into Mamoru's. Realizing what was going on, tears ran down Itachi's cheeks. His eyes shifted into his Mangekyo, but Mamoru slammed a fist into his face, sending him back through the door.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. He glared at Mamoru, his Sharingan activating for the first time. Mamoru simply moved behind him and knocked him out. Itachi limped forward, the hit being stronger than Mamoru meant.

"You two aren't worth it," Mamoru said. He slammed Itachi against a wall, his hand besides Itachi's head. "If you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life. Run away and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you believe you're strong enough, come before me." He glanced over at Sasuke. "Both of you." He stepped back, letting Itachi drop to the floor. He then walked over to Sasuke. Waving a few hand signs, he slammed a hand on Sasuke's chest. He let out a cry and Itachi struggled to his feet, trying to protect his little brother. "That's a curse." He pointed to a seal on Sasuke's chest. "It can only be broken upon my death. Ten years. Train for ten years and get stronger. Then come for me. If not, the curse will kill him."

"You…" Itachi growled, his eyes burning with hatred.

Mamoru grinned. "You're my best friend and the only one I'll say goodbye to." He then slammed a hand into the back of Itachi's neck, knocking him out. Mamoru sighed before he dropped his sword on the floor. He no longer needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

After leaving Konoha, Mamoru joined the Akatsuki. He sent information on them to Jiraiya including things he shouldn't have known about. Unbeknownst to anyone else except the Third, Jiraiya, and the Fifth, Mamoru helped Jiraiya take down the leader of the Akatsuki as well as its members. They didn't have many members making it easy. Nagato and Konan were spared, but sent to Hozuki Castle. Hidan's body was cut in half and buried separately. Mamoru knew he'd die of starvation or dehydration. Kisame and Kakuzu were killed. Jiraiya found information on Sasori and Deidara, but they weren't members yet.

At Sarutobi's passing, Tsunade sent Mamoru asking him if he wanted to come back. She told him he'd be "pardoned" for his actions, but Mamoru turned her down. He did however sneak back into Konoha to assassinate Danzo, making sure everyone knew that he had stolen the Sharingans off of the dead Uchiha. He had gotten word that Itachi had received Shisui's eye. Overall, his plans were going exactly how he wanted.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Are you sure about this?" A voice asked.

"Yes," Mamoru said. He was sitting down in a barely lit room. The only light was from a fire so far away, that Mamoru was lost in the darkness. "There isn't much time left. Itachi and Sasuke should be here soon." He lifted his cup of tea to his lips. "Don't give me that look. You know this has to happen." He took a sip of his tea, ignoring the growl from his companion. "This is your last chance to leave. I'd hate to drag you down with me."

"You should have thought about that before you set this all up," his companion said. "You could have let it end that night, but no… you had to provoke them."

"They had to get stronger," Mamoru said. "I gave them the motivation to do so." He put his cup down. "They're here." He shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "You can go now." His companion frowned before he disappeared.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A crow landed on Itachi's shoulder, letting him know where Mamoru was. With a nod, the crow vanished. Itachi looked over at Sasuke who already had his Sharingan activated. Itachi sighed. He understood why Sasuke was so anxious. Their request to go after Mamoru had been accepted just yesterday. Naruto had wanted to come along, but both Uchihas had refused him. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to get hurt and Itachi was afraid Mamoru would use the blond against them. The red-head knew Naruto was Sasuke's weakness. And if Sasuke rushed in to save Naruto, Itachi would be forced to step in to keep his foolish brother safe. After an hour of arguing Naruto caved into Sasuke's demands. Itachi was surprised that he hadn't followed them. His clone let him know that Tsunade was keeping the Uzumaki from leaving Konoha.

Itachi came to a stop as he reached the last step. He glared at his surroundings. Sasuke walked up to him and cursed. "How dare he!" Sasuke yelled. He clenched his fists. "This is an Uchiha Hideout!"

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgement," Itachi ordered. "He knew we'd come for him. Besides, what better of a place to kill him than that of the Clan?" Sasuke nodded as he tried to reign in his anger. Itachi had to admit that he was proud of his brother. Sasuke had turned into a very powerful shinobi. "Lets go."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Itachi, Sasuke…" Mamoru said. His legs were thrown over the throne's arm rest. "Welcome." He shifted before standing up. "Shall we have tea? Or maybe you'd like a snack?"

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi put out his arm to stop Sasuke from charging at Mamoru.

"No?" Mamoru asked. "A pity." He grabbed his cup and took a sip. A kunai slammed into the cup, breaking it. Mamoru frowned. "That was my favorite cup." He let the piece of the handle he'd been holding go. At the sound of it breaking, Mamoru vanished and appeared before Sasuke, slamming him into a wall. He then kicked Itachi backwards. Itachi flipped and landed on his feet. His Sharingan spun as he took in the state of his brother. Sasuke appeared to be mostly unharmed except for a few cuts. Mamoru began to stretch as Sasuke pulled himself out of the wall. "I guess we'll skip the taking then." He waved a few hand signs. Water broke through the floor and began to rise. Two dragons came from the water and charged at Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke used his Fireball Jutsu to blast away his dragon. While Itachi created a dragon of his own to parry his. "Hm... not bad." The sound of chirping caught Mamoru's ears. He turned to see lightning coming from Sasuke's hand.

"Chidori," Sasuke said. He charged at Mamoru. The Chidori was met with a wall and Sasuke was sent flying backwards. He landed safely on the water. His Sharingan spun as he took in the wall Mamoru had created. "Wind Release."

Mamoru smiled. "Correct. Tell me, Wind plus Water equals what?" He moved his hands quickly and a tornado formed. This time, it was Itachi's Fireball Justu that hit the tornado. The ball had several shuriken hidden within. They bounced off the tornado and flew at Mamoru. Mamoru raised a kunai and easily knocked the shuriken into the water. This gave Sasuke the chance to get close to Mamoru. His Sharigan met Mamoru's eyes, a Genjutsu activating. Sasuke pulled out his sword to finish Mamoru off only to be surprised when a hand grabbed his head and slammed him down into the water. Sasuke clawed at Mamoru's hand, trying to stop himself from drowning. Mamoru had to let him go to take on Itachi's attack. Mamoru flipped a few times before landing on all fours. Itachi helped Sasuke up.

"How?" Sasuke coughed.

"Genjutsu won't work on me," Mamoru said, smirking. He pointed to his eyes. Itachi and Sasuke gasped as they looked into a pair of Sharingan.

"An Uchiha?" Itachi asked.

"Nope," Mamoru answered. "I guess you could say that I'm like Kakashi Hatake."

"How dare you!" Sasuke snarled. "Those don't belong to you!"

"And what will you do about it?" Mamoru asked.

"Amaterasu," Itachi said. Black flames burst out on Mamoru's arm. The red-head let out a cry before his arm disappeared into the water. Blood dripped into the water, turning it red. Then it too was on fire. Itachi had to stop the flames from hitting Sasuke.

"I almost forgot about that," Mamoru said. He frowned at his missing arm. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. Taking two Uchiha on at the same time isn't easy." He cracked his wrist. "Guess I'll have to cut your numbers in half." He disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. He grabbed him and placed a hand on the seal. Sasuke screamed as pain ran through his body.

"Sasuke!" Itachi took a step forward, only to be stopped by a kunai at his throat. "A clone?"

"Yup!" Mamoru cheered. The clone holding Sasuke disappeared, letting Sasuke drop into the water. "And so are you." He stabbed the Itachi before him. It turned into water. The real Itachi carried Sasuke to the throne and placed a barrier around him.

Itachi's eye met Mamoru and he came to the conclusion that something was wrong. It was clear that Mamoru was holding back. Mamoru knew about Amaterasu which meant he knew about the Mangekyo Sharingan. He also knew about Chidori. This knowledge put Mamoru at an advantage. Of the three of them, Mamoru had the most chakra. All of his attacks had been heavily laced with chakra but from what Itachi could see, it didn't even put a dent in the amount of chakra Mamoru had. Kakashi had once said that Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, could make a thousand clones before signs of chakra deficiency started. Itachi himself could only make about a hundred. This made Itachi wonder how many Mamoru could make.

"Are you going to bring it out?" Mamoru asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Susanoo. Yours is reddish orange right? Madara's was dark blue."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Madara?"

"Ah!" Mamoru moved a hand towards his mouth. "Right. I'm not supposed to know that."

"What are you hiding?" Itachi asked.

"Many things," Mamoru admitted. Mamoru's body shook as a memory flashed through his mind. He smiled. "I see. We don't have much time then." He charged at Itachi with a kunai. Itachi was forced away from Sasuke. Mamoru grabbed Sasuke's sword, switching it with his kuani. Itachi met the swings with his own sword. A battle of Kenjutsu began. Suddenly, Mamoru's smile widened. Itachi caught the slight movement, but he wasn't able to stop himself. His sword went right into Mamoru's chest, next to his heart. Itachi tried to pull back, but chakra wrapped around both of them keeping them in place. "Finally." His eyes moved over towards Sasuke. Itachi followed Mamoru's gaze. The seal on Sasuke's body was vanishing.

"Why?" Itachi asked. He turned back towards Mamoru. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"Because it's done," Mamoru said. The chakra surrounding them dissipated. Itachi stepped back, leaving his sword inside Mamoru. "I'll admit that I was a bit worried. He was cutting it very close. Five more minutes and I'd have had to force him to do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a bit complicated. I'm sure you'll understand though. You may have to make Sasuke understand it though." Mamoru sighed. "It isn't really fair, but that's life. I'm sure with your help he'll be able to move on." Mamoru pulled Itachi's sword from his chest before he walked over to Itachi. Itachi was too stunned to move. Mamoru's head hit Itachi's shoulder as he hugged the eldest Uchiha. "I wish we had more time." He stepped back and, with much difficulty, took off his shirt. He slipped his fingers into the blood coming from his wound. He then moved his fingers to his neck. It was the first time that Itachi saw the tattoo there. The tattoo lit up revealing that it was really a seal. Mamoru coughed. "Hey Itachi? Remember the promise you made me?"

_"If you can't promise me that you won't die, then swear to me that when the time comes, you will obey my last wish."_

Mamoru smiled. "Tell Sasuke that I'm sorry." Mamoru closed his eyes as he fell backwards. Itachi watched as Mamoru's red hair turned blond. His pale skin darkened. The three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks made it clear that if Mamoru was to open his eyes, they'd be blue.

Itachi fell to the ground as he stared at the man in front of him. He felt a headache begin as his mind became filled with several confusing thoughts. He was blasted with too much information that he was unsure what was true and what was false. Deciding to make sure what he saw wasn't a lie, Itachi made his way towards Mamoru. Just as he was about to bend down to open those eyes, Mamoru's body began to crumble. Itachi tried to catch it, but the ashes spread through the water before disappearing. Itachi stood still for a few seconds before turning towards his brother. He had to get Sasuke back to Konoha.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Itachi stood over a grave, each placing flowers on it. After being in a coma for three days, Sasuke had burst into Naruto's room to find the blond gone. He ignored Itachi as he nearly set the Uchiha Mansion on fire. Itachi managed to calm Sasuke down enough to hand him Naruto's letter.

Sasuke,

I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to forgive me, but I had to do it. I'm not sure what you know, so here's what I know. Mamoru took the mission to eliminate the Uchiha Clan in place of Itachi. He wanted you to grow up with Itachi by your side. He took on the label as Konoha's enemy and the Uchiha Clan Killer to save Itachi from such a fate. You don't have to forgive him. He never asked for that. He only asked that both of you got to live happily. However, it has to be without me, without us.

Sasuke, I… I don't hate him. He chose to save the two people I love the most. Not only that, he saved the future, Konoha's future. I don't know how to explain it. I guess I don't really have to as Mamoru's letter is still here. He told me everything. The truth is Mamoru is... I'm... we are the same person. He came from the future, which should now be different than the one you're in now, so I guess we can call it Mamoru's future. Well, in his future the world was ending. Everyone he loved was dead. You were dead. He... I... We couldn't let that happen. I'm not sorry for doing this. I'm sorry that we won't be able to spend more time together. I won't regret it though. I do have a favor to ask of you, my last request. Live on and be happy.

I love you, Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki

Tears rolled down Sasuke's face as he fell to the floor. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding back tears of his own. Once Sasuke was done crying, Itachi opened Mamoru's letter.

Dear Naruto,

The first thing you need to know is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pulling you into my selfish desire. I expect to be hated for what I have done and everything we will do. And I know you will do it. Why? Because you love Konoha as much as I do. You may know me as Mamoru, but that isn't my real name. I come from the future, a future that I've come here to prevent. You can see it for yourself by breaking the seal at the bottom of this letter. You only need a little blood to break it. You may be surprised at what you see, but those memories are mine. I'm sorry that I have to share them with you, but you must know why we are doing this. I've included some instructions on how to create that seal you'll see in my memories. It is important that you draw it exactly as I have. I also included a jutsu to help you overcome the difficulties ahead. I know how hard it will be for you to complete that mission. Kurama should be able to help you. He's our greatest ally. Ah, you're probably confused. Kurama is the Kyuubi's name.

I know you'll want to tell Sasuke the truth, but he can't know too soon. He'll try to stop you. Itachi is very intelligent so you'll have to be extra careful around him. Anyway, you'll know when to implement our plan. I may not be you anymore, but I due to that jutsu, I'll be able to see when you do it. I can't stress enough that it has to be done before the day of your seventeenth birthday ends, preferably before dusk. Seventeen years, I know it is such a short time. I could have waited, but I needed to make sure it could be done. If I died before time caught up with itself, it wouldn't have worked. Everything will be for not if things don't go as planned. I know it is a lot to ask, but I beg you. Don't let my life mean nothing.

Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just want you to understand how desperate I am. Here I am, asking you to give up on your chance of ever becoming Hokage and living the rest of your life by Sasuke's side. If only it didn't have to be us. But there is no one else that could do it. You'll see that for yourself if you haven't already skipped ahead to breaking the seal. As for when to let Sasuke know, it will have to be after we're gone. Forgive me for making your last goodbye such a bad one. I hope that one day he will understand what we have done. And I hope he'll accept the choice we made. Sasuke… I have no right to even say your name anymore. My last request… no, I won't be even more selfish with you. I can't be. Naruto, my dear other self, I only have one more thing to say. Thank you.

"Mamoru" Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke and Itachi stared at the letter and the seal. They looked at each other before Itachi shrugged. Sasuke bit his thumb and spread his blood over the seal. The seal shifted until a pair of eyes appeared, meeting his. Itachi managed to catch Sasuke before his head hit the floor. He stared at the seal as it turned back to normal. He checked his brother for any signs of damage. When there was none, he leaned back. Itachi would wait until Sasuke awoke.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke found himself in a dark room. He turned around searching for light but saw none. He took a step only for a voice to tell him not to move. Sasuke froze as he looked up to see Mamoru walking towards him. Anger shook his body, but he managed to keep himself still. "I knew you'd come here," Mamoru said. "I've been waiting. I don't know how long I've been gone, but I hope it hasn't been too long. There are many things about the jutsu I don't know. What will happen to my body? But I had to do it. For you and for him. You are probably confused. But as I promised, I'll show you everything." The darkness faded away and revealed a place Sasuke had never been to before. Mamoru motioned to the sky where someone that looked like him and Naruto were, but they looked strange. Well, at least that Sasuke did. "In my time, Itachi had completed his mission. Itachi left Konoha as a criminal and joined Akatsuki. Orochimaru, whom I killed in your time, gave you a Curse Mark during the Chunin Exams. They ended differently in my time than in yours. In mine, Orochimaru used Suna and Sound to attack Konoha. During his attack, he killed the Third. Jiraiya took me away from Konoha only for Itachi and Kisame to come try to kidnap me. Sasuke came and saved me. He took on Itachi, but he lost. He ended up in a coma. Jiraiya stopped them from taking me. Then we went to get Tsunade to heal you and Kakashi. Kakashi had lost to Itachi while he'd been looking for me in Konoha. We found Tsunade only to find out that Orochimaru had also been looking for her to heal him. A fight between the Sanin started. This was the first time I used the Rasengan. Orochimaru and Kabuto retreated." During Mamoru's story, the scenes changed to match. Sasuke watched as Mamoru's life flashed before his eyes.

"Tsunade became the Fifth Hokage and she healed Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke was… jealous of how fast I was getting stronger. The Curse Mark didn't help. Orochimaru set his men to get Sasuke to leave Konoha, and he did. So a Sasuke Retrieval mission began. After Choji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara put their lives on the line, I caught up to you. We fought and I lost." The scene showed Naruto on Kakashi's back, returning to Konoha. "Soon, I left with Jiraiya and trained for two and a half years. But even then I wasn't strong enough to bring you back. So I kept training. The Akatsuki captured Gaara, but we saved him. Asuma however, was killed by Hidan. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Kakashi went to find them. Their revenge was completed after Sakura, a boy named Sai, a man named Yamato, and I joined them. It wasn't long before word of Orochimaru's death arrived. Sasuke had killed him before forming a team to go after Itachi. We tried to stop you, but we failed. The fight between Sasuke and Itachi ended with Itachi's death. A man named Tobi took Sasuke and Itachi's body with him. Tobi told Sasuke everything." Mamoru looked at the Sasuke beside him. "Do you know what Sasuke decided?" Sasuke shook his head. "He decided to destroy Konoha. He joined the Akatsuki and captured the Hachibi and his Jinchuriki. With him captured, the fake Leader attacked Konoha. He killed several people in his search, but I wasn't there. Jiraiya and Kakashi, both of them were killed. When I came back, Tsunade was barely alive and Konoha was nearly destroyed. I was angry and I let Kyuubi out. It turns out that my father sealed a part of himself and my mother inside of me. Together, I was able to gain control over the rampid Chakra and I also learned Kurama's name. We worked together to defeat the Akatsuki Leader. I became a hero. But to me, I was just doing what I needed to do. After the grand funeral for those who died, Danzo tried to take over as Hokage. He failed thanks to Sai. Sai overheard Danzo's plot. He gave up his life to inform us. Losing Jiraiya and her assistant Shizune caused Tsunade to not even blink when she killed Danzo. We found out that he was talking to Orochimaru and a man claiming to be Madara. He was trying to use them to take over Konoha. But with Orochimaru dead and 'Madara' in hiding, Danzo lacked the allies he needed for his plan to work."

"I began training to take over as the next Hokage. At only sixteen, I was able to use all releases to some extent. I could also summon toads, as I'm sure you saw, but I stopped summoning after Pein's attack. The plan was for me to become Hokage a few days after my seventeenth birthday. But It seems 'Madara' had other plans. With Sasuke and the remaining Akatsuki members, he attacked Konoha. We had lost so much that we weren't as strong as we were before. We had an ally in Suna, but they couldn't reach us in time. I couldn't believe what was happening. How could Sasuke do this? How could he kill so many innocent people? I didn't want to believe it. Sakura didn't either." It was clear that Mamoru couldn't say it. Sasuke however was able to see the still chirping Chidori that had ripped a hole through Sakura's chest. The scene quickly vanished as Sakura's death was still too much for Mamoru. "I had to step in. Thanks to Itachi placing Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan in me, I was able to stop Sasuke. But 'Madara' wouldn't allow Itachi to win. He stabbed Sasuke with his sword." Tears began to roll down Mamoru's face. "Kurama took over and killed 'Madara'. But we couldn't save Sasuke. In his last moments, Sasuke apologized." Sasuke blushed as he saw his other self kiss Mamoru. "I took his eyes." Mamoru pointed at his red eyes as they spun. "He wanted me to have them. It was then that I found out the 'Madara' was really Obito. The real Madara had gained control over the other Eight Tailed-Beasts. By the time he got to Konoha, Suna and Iwa were gone. He had wiped out both of those Great Nations. Kumo and Kiri were next on his list. I was only able to save a few people. It was Hinata who did the implant. Thanks to Kurama, I was able to heal quickly."

Mamoru clenched his fists. "Seeing the survivors in mourning made me wonder if there was anything I could do. I left the hideout and searched through several places, refusing to sleep. On the morning of the day before my seventeenth birthday, I find a jutsu that would allow me to go back in time. With Shikamaru's help, I was able to pinpoint a time in which I would be able to kill Madara and Obito. I added Orochimaru to my hitlist mostly on a personal level. But I need to know more. I used Edo Tensei to bring Itachi back." Sasuke looked at Mamoru with wide eyes. "He was a bit reluctant, but in the end he told me what he knew. You see, Itachi's only wish was for Sasuke to be happy. All he cared about was Sasuke and Konoha. After going through my plan, he agreed to it. He warned me about the consequences, but I accepted them."

"You see, Time Jutsus are tricky. In order for my plan to work, the Naruto of the past had to take my place and perform the jutsu as well to keep the cycle going. Basically, if Naruto didn't do something I did, it would never happen and things would unravel. The future I tried to create wouldn't happen. If Naruto refused to do anything and continue to live out the life he had, then time would force my future upon him. It is really too complicated to explain." He scratched at the back of his neck. "If Naruto doesn't go back in time it would be like I didn't. Time would play catch up and those I tried to save would die. To prevent this, a sacrifice is needed. We are that sacrifice. Just like me, Naruto will kill Orochimaru, Obito, and Madara. Then he'll massacre the Uchiha Clan, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alive. He'll join Akatsuki to destroy it. And Finally, he'll get that Naruto to continue the cycle before Itachi kills him. It will continue like this now, forever unchanging."

"What if Itachi or I used that Time Jutsu to stop you or Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You wouldn't," Mamoru said. "You would be spitting in Naruto's face at the sacrifice he made. Could you live with yourself if changing what we did causing so many others to die? Could Naruto? You know we'd rather sacrifice ourselves if it meant our loved ones could be happy."

"I can't be happy!" Sasuke yelled. "You took that away from me when you decided it was better if you died!"

"Do you think we don't want to be with you?" Mamoru asked. "I love Sasuke! I always have. Not Sakura, not Hinata, only Sasuke! I would give anything to be with him!" Mamoru's eyes flickered from red to the blue Sasuke was familiar with. "But I can't do that!" Mamoru's tears dripped down ever faster than before. "I will never see my Sasuke again."

"Does that mean I'll never see Naruto again?" Sasuke asked.

Mamoru smiled sadly. "Only the original performer has to face all of the consequences of using the Time Jutsu."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"In time, you will see him again," Mamoru said. "Once he completes his part, he will be allowed to come back. Time has to catch up to him first." Sasuke looked at Mamoru in confusion. "Ten years. That's how long I've been here and that's how long he'll be there."

'Ten years?' Sasuke thought. 'I'll see Naruto in ten years.' He let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke." Mamoru walked over to him. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "As long as you keep your promise, I'll keep mine." Sasuke nodded. "Now go back. Itachi is probably waiting for you."

"Wait! Can I ask you one more thing?" Mamoru nodded. "How did you get so strong so fast?"

Mamoru smiled. "Ask Itachi about Tsukuyomi." He gave Sasuke a shove and Sasuke closed his eyes. He vanished.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kurama asked.

"What do you think he'd do if he found out the truth?" Mamoru said. Kurama fell silent. "Thank you." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "For not letting me be alone."

Kurama smiled. "You're welcome, Kit."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Itachi reading a book. He sat up, throat dry. Itachi handed him a glass of water. "Thanks." He looked around the room. They were in his room at the Uchiha Compound. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Itachi said. "What happened?" Sasuke told Itachi everything that had happened. "I see." He fell silent as his mind began to spin.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing," Itachi said, shaking his head. "Ten years is a long time."

"I'll wait," Sasuke said. "Naruto is worth waiting for."

Itachi smiled. "Yes, yes he is."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke finished placing his flowers on the grave before he took a few steps back. He grabbed a tan hand and smiled at the blond standing beside him. A ring was on the blonde's hand that matched the one on Sasuke's. Just as Mamoru had said, Naruto had appeared before him exactly ten years later on Naruto's twenty-seventh birthday. His sudden appearance had nearly started a commotion but Sasuke and Itachi had appeared in time to stop it. At first, Naruto had been surprised to see Sasuke dressed as an Anbu but when he saw Itachi, it made sense. The three of them made their way to Itachi's office when the Uchihas explained things to Naruto. A minute after the explanation, Sasuke was down on a knee revealing the ring he had been holding onto for the last ten years. Naruto had instantly said yes and Itachi married them right away. Itachi then gave Sasuke the rest of the month off. Now, they had been married for a year.

Itachi looked over at Hokage Mountain. He was still a little weirded out at seeing his own face there. He wondered if Naruto's face would have been there in his place if he hadn't agreed to Mamoru's plan. Itachi shook his head. Such thoughts were wrong. As one of the people Mamoru and Naruto saved, Itachi felt he didn't have the right to think those 'what ifs'. Itachi had caught on to what Mamoru had told Sasuke. Naruto may have had to sacrifice ten years, but Mamoru sacrificed his very existence as well as any chance at achieving happiness. Naruto and Sasuke would be able to be together for the rest of their lives. Mamoru would be left forever in darkness. Itachi had tried to look in the jutsu Mamoru and Naruto had used, but everything was gone. He asked Naruto about it, but he had used a jutsu Mamoru had told him to use that erased the Time one from his mind. The Time Jutsu was lost. This meant that Mamoru was gone forever. Itachi looked over at the grave. To be honest, it wasn't enough. Mamoru had saved so many people, yet all he has left of himself were the memories Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto had and one measly grave. This was in accordance with Mamoru's wish, but Itachi promised that he'd never forget. Afterall, he had already kept his promise.

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Itachi nodded. "Good, because I'm dying for some Ramen!" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto pulled him towards Ichiraku.

Itachi followed after them, only stopping for a few seconds to look back at Mamoru's grave. He smiled. 'Thank you, Naruto.' He put his hands in his pockets and continuing after them.


End file.
